


Knight In Shining Armor

by Midotaka16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU where Magnus is the long-suffering barista and Alec saves him from a rude customer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's too many fanfics where Alec is the barista
> 
>  
> 
> Now translated into Russian by Mrs.+Lady+Night: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4926728

Magnus was sick and tired of the day already and it was only 1 PM. “As I said before sir, I am sorry, but since you bought the drink, you need to pay for it.” 

The belligerent customer was a middle-aged man who had been spurned on his date. Even when he first came in he looked like trouble, scowling at everyone and being quite rude and impatient while ordering. “But it was for my girlfriend! If she didn’t come, I shouldn’t have to pay for it.” 

Magnus let out a long-suffering sigh. By now, it would be an ex-girlfriend. “Sir, I can’t help you. You already paid for the drink, and we can’t give you a refund just because you got rejected.”

The man’s face turned purple with rage and opened his mouth. Not willing to deal with this, Magnus sighed heavily before tuning him out. Magnus had woken up late this morning when his roommate and best friend, Ragnor, didn't wake him up. He had to run to the coffee shop since his car wouldn't start. His boss, Camille, had gotten extremely pissed at him. It was worse because she had been his ex-girlfriend and was still vengeful after he broke off their relationship. Everything had seemed to calm down when work started and now this stupid customer is trying to argue with him. 

“And are you even listening to me?” 

Magnus sighed. “You’re holding up the line. I’m not giving you a refund so please step aside.”

“Excuse me? I am not leaving until you give me my money back.”

Before Magnus could say anything, the next customer in line tapped him on the shoulder. Magnus was stunned by his brilliant blue eyes and calm smile. Magnus may have also ogled at his obviously toned body for a moment. He was followed by a girl that was definitely his sister, with the same stunningly good facial features and dark hair. “If you aren’t ordering anything, can you please leave? You are definitely not getting your money back and your date isn’t coming because of that attitude.”

The man scoffed and stomped off. Magnus smiled at his savior gratefully. "Thanks, pretty boy. What's your name? I normally wouldn't need your help, but it's one of those days where everything's going wrong."

"You're welcome, my name is Alexander but people call me Alec." Alec blushed lightly at Magnus' term of endearment. "This is my sister Izzy."

Izzy waved. "I really love your makeup!" 

Magnus grinned devilishly. "Yours is amazing too. So Alexander, since you are my knight in shining armor, your drink will be on me."

Alexander protested but Magnus insisted. Five dollars were worth seeing the blush on Alec's face when he saw Magnus' phone number on his coffee cup. "Call me pretty boy!"


End file.
